


Bright

by kory_anders



Category: DC Universe
Genre: Gen, Just a short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: A convo between a Gotham girl and her Keystone best friend





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a convo me and my best friend had when I decided to stan Jason. might do a little series of these idk yet
> 
> queenofatlantis-me  
> keystonegothamconnection-best friend

queenofatlantis: soooooooo I know I’m a Dick fan but the more I read about Jason the more I like  
queenofatlantis: he’s just so attractive and we have a lot in common plus he’s just so much cooler than Dick or tim

keystonegothamconncetion: babe I’ve been a Jason stan forever so I get it and I’m glad we’re on the same page now  
keystonegothamconnection: but what brought this on?

queenofatlantis: I saw him this morning and I almost died looking at him. I’m gonna steal your man

keystonegothamconncetion: I will never understand your thirst™ 

queenofatlantis: I will always have a special place in my heart for Dick but Jason is clearly the superior Wayne Boy

keystonegothamconnection: I mean agreed. Altho Tim is pretty cute too

queenofatlantis: I guess, he’s okay.  
queenofatlantis: But anyways Jason is My Boy and I’m gonna hit on him if I see him again. 

keystonegothamconnection: good luck, keep me posted

queenofatlantis: always


End file.
